The British Flock Script
by SeaBaby911
Summary: The Flock wake up one day to find they are all British. The same day they get kidnapped by Red-Haired Wonder, Brigid, and Ari. They are taken to the Mr. Pruitt, the principle from book 2. Old enemies resurface, and the flock are replced by clones. Script.
1. Chapter 1

**Max:** (Voice Over at Max sitting on a chair, looking worried) The day started out normally enough. I attempted to make breakfast and I was waiting for the kids to come down stairs. But then we all started talking.

(flash back)

**Iggy: **(yawns, stumbling on screen) Good morning Max…what on on God's earth is that smell?

**Max:** (glaring) Breakfast.

**Iggy: **(chuckles) Go figure. (pauses) You sound different today Max…

**Max:** So do you…(confused) It's like….your accent…(is interrupted)

**Fang:** Morning Max. (half smiles) I did you the honour of getting the others up…

**Nudge: **(stumbles on screen in bed clothes, yawning) Hey Max.

**Gazzy:**(falls over, really, really tired) Mph…

**Dylan:** Hey! I was the one who got them up! Not him, Max!

**Fang:** (snorts) Lies, lies.

**Max: **Is Angel still in the box?

**Fang:** (nods)

(cut to Angel in a random box acting like she can't get out screaming)

**Max: **Wait…what's up with all our voices?

**Nudge:** (yawns) What'd you mean Max?

**Max:** Listen…since when did that sound…well…

**Iggy:** I see what you mean!

**Gazzy:** You can't see anything though…(laughs)

**Iggy:** Shut up.

**Dylan: **Max is trying to speak guys.

**Gazzy:** Ooh, mister protective?

**Max:** (shouts) Shut up guys! We don't sound American!

**Fang:** She's…right.

**Angel:** (voice over) everything she says is right in your eyes, Fangles.

**Fang:** (shouts) Get out of my head ANGEL!

**Nudge: **Fang is so cute when he's frustrated…

**Gazzy: **(incredulous) What did you say Nudge?

**Dylan: **Guys! Really, Max is trying to tell us something here!

**Max: **Uh, thanks, as I was saying…(is interrupted)

**Total: **(crawls down the stairs) Ug, had a terrible night sleep…I miss Akila so much! Why is everyone so silent? Somebody tell me why my voice is like this?

**Max:** What I was trying to say, was that we seem to be British.

**Fang: **(raises eyebrow)

**Dylan: **Christ.

**Iggy: **Wow.

**Nudge:** OMG REALLY! WOO! THEY HAVE AWESOME FASHION IN BRITAIN!

**Gazzy: **Why?

**Angel:** (voice over) NOW I CAN CONQUER THE WORLD!

**Total: **Finally! About time too!

**Max:** I'm gonna go get mom, Ella and JJ. They'll know what's going on.

(a few hours later, everyone sitting on sofas, Angel tied up with a skipping rope)

**Dr M:** All of us up here seem to have changed accents. It's all very peculiar.

**Ella: **Mum, can I get a biscuit?

**Dr M:** Sure, sweetie.

**Dylan: **Hang on, we're talking in the English language too!

**Iggy: **What you think we're speaking, Spanish?

**Dylan: **No, like, since when were cookies, uh, biscuits?

**Fang: **I hate to say this, but Dill-Weed is right.

**Nudge: **Am I gonna lose my American cheerleaderness?

**Gazzy: **Calm down Nudge. You'll never lose that.

**Angel: **We'll be so lucky…

**Max: **How are we meant to reverse this?

**JJ: **I don't mind it to be honest. Being British is a nice change. I mean…like, they have really cool history and stuff.

**Ella: **I guess so, but do you REALLY wanna say pyjamas all your life?

**JJ: **Ah. Good point…(laughs)

**Dr M: **I'm going to go and make some biscuits. Food will clear our heads! Who wants to help?

**Ella, JJ, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan, Max: **ME! (They walk off camera)

**Angel: **Hang on, I'm still tied up! (hops off camera)

**Fang: **(sigh)

(Cut to evil headquarters)

**Jeb: **The plan was what, Mr Pruitt?

**Pruitt: **To kidnap those snivelling children, and replace them with my wonderful evil CLONES!

**Ter Borcht: **And turning everyone into Britons had what relevance?

**Pruitt: **It made the might of BRITANNIA MORE APPARENT!

**Uber-D: **(whispers to Jeb and Ter Borcht) Why did we sign up for this?

**Jeb: **No idea.

**Uber-D: **Phase 2 is loaded, Pruitt!

**Pruitt: **(cackles madly) Marian, bring in Ari and the hench-girls!

**Marian: **I'm not your b**** Pruitt! Do it yourself!

**Pruitt: **Do it woman! (gets belt and whips it) DO IT!

**Marian: **(runs off camera)

**RHW, Brigid: **(walk on completely in black, holding water guns)

**Ari: **(follows) You wanted me? (take off sunglasses and polishes them)

**Jeb: **Hello son.

**Ari: **Heya pops. Any reason our accent changed?

**Ter Borcht: **Blame Pruitt's plan. Somehow everyone of them involves 'Britain'.

**Pruitt: **Enough! Ari, Lissa, Brigid, I have a mission for you…

(cut to Flock 2 and Ari and his henchmen running along a field and forest and along a lake and stuff, they can choose where they run. Have a mix)

**Max: **Gah. This is hopeless. We'll never get our voices back to normal.

**JJ: **Come on Max. Don't give up.

**Ella: **You can do it sis!

**Dylan: **Guys, I don't think that's a good idea…

**Dr M: **Give her some space everyone.

**The Flock: (**walk outside after Max)

**Dr M: **The biscuits should be done by now! (shoos the ground) Total, go comfort Max!

**Total: **But Doctor Martinez!

**Ella, JJ: **(point at the door)

**Total: **Fine. (trots off annoyedly)

(camera shots of all the flock lying on the grass. Shots of the flock 2 rotating round them 3 or 4 times)

**Total: **What the hell..?

**Evil Total: **(bares down on Total, shot of Total from above looking up scared) You've been replaced. By the clones! (hits total on the head with a bone in his mouth)

**Max 2: **Well, that went well.

**Ari: **Girls, load them into the truck.

**Brigid: **Let me do Fang, Lissa! Stop scratching!

**Lissa: **I saw him first, pedophile!

**Fang 2: **This happened in training too…

**Iggy 2: **Yeah. You'd think Pruitt would upgrade them, eh?

**Nudge 2: **Guys, OMG, we should TOTALLY steal their wallets and stuff. I mean, we need it, to look more like the flock, right? I mean, we need it if the humans ask for money!

**Gazzy 2: **She's right. As much as I hate to admit it. Right, grab their stuff.

**Angel 2: **(picks up a teddy bear from the floor) So cute! I'm going to call her…Selena.

**Ari: **(blows a kiss, sitting in the driver seat of a car/van) Good luck!

**Brigid, RHW: **(Voice over Max 2 staring into the distance) Hey, no, wait! Stop touching him! Get off him! He's mine! Ect.

**Dr. M: **Guys! Biscuits!  
**Fang 2: **(smiles deviously) Let's go do this thing.

**Flock 2: **Yeah!

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The British Flock – Part 2**

**Max: **(lying on a bare floor, rubs head) Oh, god. What the hell happened?

**Fang:** Hey. Welcome back. (is sitting against a white wall)

**Dylan: **Are you okay Max? I was so worried!

**Iggy: **Please. You were playing Uno with Gazzy the whole time.

**Dylan: **(looks nervous, tugs collar) Wasn't!

**Nudge: **Why did you take so long coming round? I was really worried! Everyone was!

**Gazzy: **Apart from Dylan.

**Angel: **(is running on and off camera from side to side, screaming and being mental) I'm free! FREE I TELL YOU!

**Max: **I guess freedom wasn't very good for Angel's mental stability, eh?

**Gazzy: **What does stability mean?

**Fang: **(sigh) This is going to be a LONG imprisonment…

(meanwhile, watching the Flock go mental, is Jeb, Ari, Lissa, Brigid, Ter Borcht, Uber-D, Monitor 1, and Monitor 2)

**Mon 1:** (whispers to Mon 2) You'd think those kids would've killed each other by now!

**Mon:2: **(whispers back) Yeah! Did you hear about what happened to experiment 901?

**Mon 1: **What?

**Mon 2: **Apparently he…(is interrupted by Ter Borcht)

**Ter Borcht: **No chatting! We need to hear everything they're saying!

**Ari: **Imagine if we made the girls strip off in there for a shower…god…

**Jeb: **Ari! Do not be disgusting, young man!

**Uber-D: **He is right. The children of today are a disgrace.

**Ter Borcht: **Well said, Harald.

**Uber-D: **(hisses) I told you not to call me that. I am the Uber-Director!

**Brigid: **Sure, Box-boy, that's why Pruitt's in charge now.

**Lissa: **Yeah, coz the flock defeated you, and you Pruitt brought Itex for, like, a dime?

**Uber-D: **(defensively) It wasn't a dime! (quieter) It was a dollar.

**Ter Borcht: **(snorts laughing)

**Jeb: **Stop that! Laughing at other people's misfortune isn't nice!

**Lissa: **But it's so funny!

**Ari: **I agree.

**Jeb: **But…(is interrupted)

**Pruitt: **Let me into see them!

**Jeb: **But sir…

**Pruitt: **I SAID LET ME IN!

**Mon 1: **We'd better let him in.

**Mon 2: **But solitary's really meant to be solitary…

**Mon 1: **We'd just better do what he says…

**Mon 2:** Good idea. (opens a door)

**Ari, Brigid, Lissa, Jeb, Ter Borcht AND Uber-D: **(walk through a door)

(Cut to Dr M, Ella, JJ and the Flock Clones sitting at a table at home)

**Dr M: **You liking the cookies guys?

**Max 2: **Meh. Good enough.

**Total 2: **(from the floor) They're completely disgusting!

**Ella: **How can you not like them? You made them, silly goose!

**Angel 2: **(pipes up nicely) I think they're really yummy!

**Dr M: **(freaked out Angel is being nice) That's…nice, dear.

**JJ: **(chuckles awkwardly) Uh….yeah. Who wants juice?

**Angel and Ella: **Me!

**Dr M: **That would be lovely dear. (JJ walks off camera)

**Angel 2: **Anyone wanna see the picture I drew?

**Fang 2: **Not really.

**Dr M: **(glares at fang) Can I see, dear?

**Angel 2: **(passes a picture of a Dog with wings to Dr M)

**Dr M: **Is this Total? It's very good!

**Gazzy 2: **No it isn't! That is terrible.

**Iggy 2: ** I wouldn't encourage her Dr M.

**Nudge 2: **Yeah, she's unstable. She could, like, crack at anytime.

**Max 2: **Best you give that here Mum.

**Dr M: **(frowns and passes it over)

**Max 2: **(scrumples it up and tosses it over to Total 2)

**Total 2: **(rips the paper up and eats it)

**Gazzy 2: **Go Total!

**Ella: **(upset) That wasn't very nice.

**Iggy 2: **Life isn't very nice Ella. Look at me.

**Gazzy 2: **At least you can at least look!

**Dr M: **Okay, what is going on with you guys?

**Nudge 2: **Nothing, Dr Martinez. We're fine.

**JJ: **(walks in with a tray of plastic cups) Here we are. (takes one off, and tries setting it down in front of Max, but is too busy holding the tray, so it tips over, falling on Max 2's pants)

**Max 2: ** Hey! You absolute idiot!

**JJ: **(backs away) It was an accident!

**Fang 2: **(walks forward and pushes JJ's tray of juice up so it rains down on JJ)

**Dr M: **Flock, go to your rooms! Now! Girls, come with me. (JJ and Ella follow Dr M into the kitchen. The Flock's Clones exit) Girls, I have a bad feeling about what happened outside before…

(cut to the Flock being interrogated by Pruitt)

**Pruitt: **…And so I conclude that you are all in deep trouble and you shall never leave solitary again!

**Ari: **(whispers to Ter Borcht) Does this mean they'll be naked in here for showers? Heh heh…

**Uber-D: ** No that would be good. I haven't seen…(is interrupted by Brigid)

**Brigid: **Ewww! You are one sick man!

**Lissa: **So right! Hey, Jeb? Harald's encouraging Ari to be hormone-ish!

**Jeb: **(glares at Uber-D) Hypocrite.

**Max: **(sighs, almost falling asleep through Pruitt's boring speech) Just tell us what you want already.

**Gazzy: **(nudges Nudge awake)

**Nudge: **(wakes up with a jolt) What? No! HOW COULD THEY CLOSE DOWN PRADA! (looks around) Oh, they haven't. Phew. We're just captive. With whitecoats. AHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Fang: **Chill Nudge! (pats her shoulder)

**Nudge: **(Voice Over Nudge looking romantic) He...he touched me!

**Angel: **(still running in a circle) YOU'LL PAY FOR IMPRISONING ME! YOU WILL ALL DIE! (cackles, then falling unconscious on the floor)

**Lissa: ** Nice shot Brigid!

**Brigid: **(blows top of watergun like pistol) They don't call me a sharpshooter for nothing!

**Iggy: **(sighs) Finally. I was fed up with her being jammed on saying those few phrases over and over again…

**Dylan: **God, your telling me.

**Max: **(rolls eyes) Boys.

**Pruitt: **Enough! Bring out…the TORTURE MACHINE!

**Ter Borcht: **This is my favourite part…

_**THE FINAL INSTALMENT COMING SOON!**_


End file.
